BasketCase
by MandaLynn99
Summary: Bella and Emmett have been together for five years. Bella has some unusual mental issues and has hit a sexual dry spot. Follow Bella in her quest to try and get the heat back in the sheets. This was my submission for Fics4Nash. Hope you like!


**_I do not own Twilight or its characters. Thank you to Bassman, my beta and friend, for helping me when I get stuck and making sure it all reads well. I also want to thank AmyBee for reading it over and demanding a behind the scenes because of the ending. Love ya both!_**

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Isabella Swan and I'm fucked up. It's all in my head I think. Well, that's pretty much been confirmed by the doctors as I've been on Paxil for a few years now. Anxiety attacks and depression consume me. Not over what you'd expect, I don't stress much over money or paying my bills or things most people get anxious and depressed over. No, my stupid ass has panic attacks over the price of gas or the ice caps melting or little Jane not getting the $1.00 Bill Gates promised her mom for every time the e-mail about her illness got forwarded. Even after I investigated the e-mail forward for little Jane on and found out it was all a fraud, I still forwarded it, calculating the amount of money she should get, and insisted all my friends and co-workers follow suit. Hey, there's a good chance it's real and we could help her! Yes, really, I do this, I'm that fucked up.

But it gets better! Not only do I freak out over things out of my control, I also have zero sex drive thanks to my chemical imbalance and medication. Why is that a problem you ask? Well, let me introduce you to my fiancé. Emmett mother fuckin McCarty. Go ahead; I'll wait while you pick your chin off the floor. That's right ladies and gentlemen; I am engaged to the hottest man to ever grace the pages of some of the most popular magazines and star in some of Hollywood's biggest films. He's built like a reproduction of a Greek god statue in Rome. Actually, I'm convinced the sculptors had a vision and that vision was Emmett, and carved their statues in his image. With a much bigger dick of course.

A man of his status could have any woman he wanted. Movie star, singer, athlete, he could have literally anyone and both you and I know it. Why is he with me? I often ask myself that. How did I get so lucky to capture and retain his attention, especially after all these years and especially after my sexual drought, it's still beyond me.

We met about five years ago at a photo shoot for 'Classic Rides' magazine and I remember it as if it were yesterday.

_Jump into the space time continuum for a moment, please._

I was still fairly new to the modeling scene and God herself was smiling at me the day I was offered the job. The magazine wanted a fresh face for the cover. My agent explained what they were expecting, the pay and that I would be shooting with a high profile celebrity. I was excited beyond belief as you can imagine. I would be scantily dressed and pose in front of a 2010 Chevy Camaro. The celebrity, whose name they had yet to mention, would be in the shot with me posing in front of a 1969 Chevy Camaro. They wanted to show the original hard lines people fell in love with, with the classic model and at the same time show everyone the future of the car with its sleek lines and soft curves and entice new buyers. I was pumped; I loved cars, especially muscle cars.

The day of the shoot arrived and I showed up on set 20 minutes early. I wanted to make a good impression with the magazine and photographer in hopes of landing more work. That and I was dying to see who I would be shooting with. They ushered me backstage, thankful I was not only on time but early, and began working their magic.

I changed out of my street clothes and into a fluffy white robe over in wardrobe before heading over to the hair and make-up trailer. I made myself comfortable in the 'transformation chair' as I called it, grabbing a magazine from the counter. The stylist began working some magic with my long, heavy hair, curling it into big, loose curls and giving me a windblown look. Next he started my make-up. I watched him in the mirror as he painted my face up in the sexy/club look. Heavy on the eyes, making them look cat like and smoky with soft colors on my cheeks and a dark color on my lips. Just as he was finishing up some shading, there was a knock on the door. I didn't pay it much attention as I knew I wasn't needed on set for at least 30 minutes, so I assumed whoever it was, was there to speak to the stylist. A moment later, the door opened. I lifted my head up from the magazine and stared at the visitor in the mirror.

Behind me was the god-like creature I mentioned earlier. Emmett mother fuckin McCarty. Dressed in casual, loose fitting jeans and a tight Abercrombie & Fitch shirt that showed off every well defined muscle in his chest and arms. My jaw dropped, much like yours did earlier when I mentioned that it was him I was engaged to. He chuckled as he stared right back into my reflection, his dimpled grin glowing and seemingly lighting up the room even more than all the make-up mirrors. He hung his head a bit and shook it before speaking.

"Hi there, you must be Isabella? I'm Emmett. Emmett McCarty." He walked forward and sat in the chair next to me, turning it to face me. He stuck his hand towards me.

I blinked several times before I came back to reality. Damn, I was certainly off to a bad start here. "Oh, um, yes?" It came out more as a question than a confirmation. I raised my hand to his to shake.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Isabella. It's a pleasure to be working with you today." He raised my hand to his lips and gently kissed my knuckles, immediately causing me to blush and dart my eyes away from his.

I smiled weakly at him. "Yes, likewise." I swear he took my breath away and I lost all ability to think or speak coherently. I turned to the stylist. "Am I all done?" He nodded and I stood to take my leave. Of course nothing I do is graceful. My foot caught the rug under the chair and I went sailing right at Emmett. He grabbed me around my waist, stopping me from hurting myself - or him, thankfully.

"Easy there sweetheart, can't have you getting hurt. We need you out there today." His smile was infectious and his arms around me caused my body to tingle.

I stared at him for a minute before trying to stand back up. He stood with me and made sure both feet were firmly planted on the floor before letting me go. "Yes, um, sorry about that. I'm not always the most coordinated person. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, no. Don't even worry about it. It'll take a lot more than you falling on me to hurt me." He paused, looking unsure of himself but he continued. "But I have a feeling my falling _for_ you might hurt a bit." He smiled his gorgeous, dimpled smile and ran his hand through his dark hair.

_Jump back in the space time continuum._

And that, my friends, is where it started. He asked for my number and called me the very next day to set up our first date. Five years ago today to be exact and nearly six months since we've made love. Now, most women would be worried about their man straying and getting some on the side. Especially if he were as fuck hot as Emmett and had damn near any woman imaginable at his disposal. I won't lie, I worried that he would leave because I just couldn't seem to want have sex, but I knew he wouldn't cheat. It would be impossible with the paparazzi following him anytime he moved. Pictures would surface or rumors would start. But blessedly, Emmett was faithful. There was never one time that something questionable even came up since I've hit my dry spot. He'd hug me and tell me he understood. Bless his heart; he was just so fucking perfect. So perfect in fact, it hurt that I was like I was towards him. He deserved better than this, a man needed sex! Hell, most women needed sex. At least the normal ones did, but as I explained, I'm far from normal.

I tried different herbs and such to get me in the mood, all to no avail. I had spoken to my shrink over and over about this as well. Finally, last week, Dr. Cullen snapped, tired of hearing me whine about it. He told me to 'Get off the cross, someone needs the wood. Shit or get off the pot, but damn it Isabella, you gotta do something.' His words, not mine. So I started thinking. Why not try something new, something exciting, liven it up a bit? I called and enlisted the help of my best friends, Rosalie and Alice, and explained my plan. I would rent a fancy hotel room, get some sexy lingerie and let nature take its course.

While I worked on getting myself prepared, I assigned Rosalie the task of my attire. Armed with my American Express card, she spent over an hour at Fredericks of Hollywood choosing the perfect 'I'm sorry I'm a fucktard, please fuck me now and hard' outfit and matching shoes. She even stopped to call me mid-shopping spree and explained to me the new Christian Louboutin glitter pumps were _calling_ her name and as payment for her expertise they mentioned to her I should buy them for her. Well, she's right; it's only fair to reimburse her for her time and effort. I happily gave in to her indulgence and reminded her to meet Alice and me at the spa in 30 minutes.

A few minutes after speaking to Rose, a horn sounded outside the house. I grabbed my purse and keys and headed out. I had to laugh once I got to the car. There was Alice and her yellow Porsche Boxter, top down, music blaring, singing her heart out to The Backstreet Boys. I looked at her incredulously as I slipped in the car, shaking my head. She belted out the last line of 'I want it that way' she turned the radio down and faced me.

"And just what do you find so damn amusing?" She lowered her sunglasses to glare at me.

"Seriously Alice, The Backstreet Boys? You might as well be blasting Justin Bieber!" I openly laughed at her.

Sticking her sunglasses back on her nose, she put the car in drive and hit the gas, peeling out of the pull-in. "The Backstreet Boys happen to have been one of my first crushes many years ago, Isabella. And you _never_ forget your first crush. I was simply paying homage to them," she huffed.

"I'm quite certain they're planning on sending you a restraining order from ever attempting to sing their songs again. You totally hacked that shit!" I said, giving her a flimsy punch in the arm.

She fluffed her spikes some more as she maneuvered the car through downtown LA traffic. Bobbing and weaving around the cars that were unfortunate enough to have owners that didn't know how to drive. Alice flew by a silver Volvo, causing the driver to flip her off as she cut in front of him to make our turn. She smiled sweetly in her rear view mirror at him, waved and yelled "your mother" as she made the quick turn onto Anaheim Hills Road. She always did have a way with words.

Several minutes later, we pulled into Spa Emergency. Rosalie was already there, propped up against her red Mercedes, picking at her nails.

"Bout time you bitches showed up. I thought I was going to wilt before you got here," she huffed.

Alice and I both rolled our eyes as we got out of the car. I sighed heading for the door. "You two are lucky I love you the way I do to put up with your asses."

Rose laughed. "No my dear, _you're_ lucky _we_ put up with you and your mental bullshit." She was dangling a Fredericks of Hollywood bag from her well manicured finger. It totally slipped my mind that she had my things with her.

"Oh damn, girl let me see what you're expecting me to wear. You know I'm not a fan of anything too slutty." I inwardly cringed as I took the bag from her, looking around to make sure no one was nearby that could see whatever monstrosity I pulled out of the bag.

"Isabella, Rosalie would never steer you wrong with this. She and I both want you to get laid and fast so you'll snap out of this damn mood you've been in for months. And Emmett will appreciate the ensemble, after how you've denied him for six months, the more whorish the outfit the better I say." Alice had a determined look on her face and after her little speech, I was growing nervous. Maybe I should have made this appointment myself. Damn bitch better not have signed me up for anything more than the mani/pedi and massage I asked for.

I sighed and slowly lifted the garb out of the bag, my eyes wide with shock. "You expect me to wear _this_?" Rosalie was insane. I couldn't pull this off. Did she really think a naughty school girl was the way to go? She even had the fucking knee high socks! I quickly tossed it back in the bag and shoved it back at her. "I can't Rose, really. You keep it."

"I don't think so. You're wearing this and you'll endure it. You know why? Because the man you love has been neglected for six long months. You ever notice how he always drools over that stupid Brittney Spears video when she's in the short skirt and knee highs? It's every man's wet dream. And since you're trying to do something to get back in the mood, I figure why not cater to _his_ fantasy," she finished, seemingly satisfied her rant. I looked at Alice for some back up but she looked just as set on the idea. I sighed, put my tail between my legs and admitted defeat.

"Ok, you're right, I'm wrong. Now I really need this massage." We all turned to the entrance and headed inside.

The reception area was painted soft beige with mint accents. Overly stuffed couches and chairs lined the walls. I was never sure why in the hell they had those things, no one I've ever seen come in here had to wait. We were greeted by the overly excited receptionist, Jessica. She came bubbling from behind the desk to hug us and kiss our cheeks like some lame movie.

"Oh girls, it's been too long! We've missed you around here! Can I get you a drink before you get started? Champagne perhaps?" she asked eagerly.

Alice stepped forward, "No Jess, we really need to get a move on. Lots to do, little time to do it. Now, if you would just kindly let Demitri know we're here, that would be great." Alice gave her most charming smile as she made a shooing motion with her hand, much like you would a child telling them to run along. Jessica nodded solemnly and disappeared around the corner.

"Demitri? _Really_ Alice? I need to relax! A wax will certainly _not_ relax me!" I hissed. Demitri had a specialty. The only reason he would need to know we were here was because I apparently was getting a Brazilian wax. My sprite-like friend was on my last nerve and jumping!

"Now Isabella, we can't very well put you in crotchless panties and send you off to Emmett without a wax, now can we? What kind of friend would I be if I allowed that?" she asked in mock horror.

"A good, kind and caring friend! You two apparently enjoy torturing me," I complained. They laughed at me. They fucking laughed at me! I swear, next time I'm at their house I'm taking blue dye and dumping it into their shampoo bottles.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise! All three of my favorite gals are here!" Demitri rounded the corner clasping his hands together. "Ah, my Bella, we have special appointment, yes? Come, come, let's get you going now. You can meet up with Rosie and Ali shortly." He grabbed my hand to lead me away. Away to the torture chamber. I whimpered. This only fueled the obnoxious laughter.

"Fuck you both!" I spat.

"We'll meet you in 30 minutes Isabella. We're going to walk down to Starbucks for frappachinos while you get cleaned up," Alice snickered as they left the spa.

Demitri pulled me along to the den of pain and gave me the usual instruction. "Come, come my Bella. This won't be so bad. You know I'll make this quick! Now, strip those bottoms off and we'll begin!"

"You know, you're way too excited about this. I think you enjoy my pain as much as Alice and Rose do." I pouted as I stripped off my jeans and panties and hopped up on the table.

Demitri went about his business, fluttering around the room getting the wax, strips and applicators ready. "Beauty is pain! Besides, I have special instructions. We're doing art work today! Now, assume the position," he ordered.

I sat up on my elbows staring daggers at him. "What the hell do you mean, 'art work'?"

He stirred the wax and nudged my shoulder for me to lie down and began dusting baby powder over my short curls. "Alice said you've planned a special evening with your man, she thought it would be a cute idea to leave his initials. So see, there's an upside! I won't be removing _all_ your fuzzies."

I sighed and flopped down, spread my legs like I was at the fucking gyno and braced myself for the pain. I started mumbling as he spread the hot wax over my goodies. "Emmett better fucking enjoy this shit. There's no way I'll ever want to do something like this again!"

He spread the cloth strip over the cooling wax and pressed it down. "Bella dear, did you even get a chance to try sex after being waxed last time?" he asked as he yanked the strip off me. I swear he removed a large chunk of skin with that wax. There's no way my shit stayed intact after that.

"Ouch! Mother fucker! No, I didn't get to have sex after; I had to fly up to New York for a shoot! I didn't even see Emmett for two full weeks after that," I grunted, trying to hold back the tear threatening to fall. "By time I got home, he was off to do some reshoots for the movie he was wrapping up."

Demitri chuckled as he spread another layer of wax. "Well my dear, you'll be back to see me once you've experienced sex after a wax. It's like nothing you've ever dreamed of." He was beyond excited. He was figuring on a customer for life. The way he went on about it convinced me he was in fact a woman trapped in a man's body.

20 minutes later, he ended the torture. He had waxed me bare from front to back, minus the 'EM' logo he carefully sculpted. He spread some lotion over me and instructed me to take a lukewarm bath and wait at least four hours before any sexiness got going.

I wrapped myself up in a fluffy black robe, slipped on flip flops and headed over for my mani/pedi with Alice and Rosalie. They had me a spot saved between the two of them; their feet were already soaking in the tub of warm water and bubbles. A girl went over to my chair and fired up the water, added bubbles for me and motioned for me to sit. I gently sat down, not wanting to rub myself the wrong way for fear of there still being some wax down there and it getting stuck to something. The thought of being waxed down to this chair was doing nothing for my nerves.

"Alice, I can't fucking believe you signed me up for that shit. It fucking hurts!" I pouted.

"Oh, man up, it wasn't all that bad. And it'll be so worth it! Just wait till Emmett sees it! He'll have his head between your legs for days!" She was bubbling over with excitement. She's entirely too perky for the weirdest things I swear.

"Alice is right, you're not doing this for _you_ you're doing this for Emmett. Now shut the hell up, you're ruining my pedicure," Rose huffed, then laid back in her chair, turning on the massager while the girl went to work rubbing her feet.

She was right, as much as I wanted to bitch and complain it wasn't about me, it was all for Emmett. Two hours later, we were done at the spa. Had our medi/pedi's done along with our relaxing massage and were heading over to the Sofitel hotel. Alice and Rose did a final run of the check list and ensured I had everything I needed. I stopped at the front desk, retrieved my key and left one with instructions to give it to Emmett when he arrived. We only had an hour and a half and had so much to do still. So I dragged my two BFF's up to the room to enlist a little more help.

Once in the room, we took a minute to do a walk through. The room was gorgeous and perfect for my night of romping. Starting in the bathroom, an oversized Jacuzzi tub and separate stand up shower, all plated in gold for a royal feel of some sort. Yes, we could make good use of that tub. I'm stressed enough now - should I get in and try to relax my body? No time for that! So we inspected the living room area. Soft earth tones covered the walls, an oversized soft green couch stood in the middle of the floor with an oak coffee table. Even had a 53 inch plasma screen on the wall. My hope was that it wouldn't be turned on at all. The room had a private balcony, now there's a thought. Never had sex on a balcony before. It's got chairs; we could do it without being detected. The master bedroom was awesome. The walls were painted a deep crimson and all the furnishings were done in black and reds to match. The California King bed will be perfect for a game I had planned, if Emmett would indulge me with it anyway. Yes, this will be perfect. I found the iPod dock and plugged in my iPod, setting it to the 'in the mood' play list I hastily downloaded. Actually it's just an old CD I had burned years ago with a bunch of different tunes I was listening to at the time; I flipped through a few songs and figured it would be good for tonight.

Once we had all inspected the room, we had to get my hair and makeup done and into my outfit before Emmett got there. They dragged me back to the bathroom and tossed my ass on the toilet as Alice went to work on my makeup and Rose did my hair. I sat there quietly, trying to keep my nerves at bay, while they did their magic. 30 minutes later, they were done and told me to check it out. I freaked! A good freak though. They had made me up the same way I was done up on that first magazine cover shoot when I met Emmett. Right down to the windblown hair. Things were looking great! Next I needed to get into my outfit. I didn't complain this time; I was being a good girl for once. I put on my sexiest red bra then put the white button up shirt over it, adjusting everything so that my cleavage spilled out nicely. I left the bottom buttons undone so that I could tie it in a knot and show off my flat stomach. Next I tossed on my new, red, crotchless panties, compliments of Rose, then the way too short school girl skirt. It sat way low on my hip and was short enough that I hardly had to bend over at all for you to see my barely there panties. I grabbed the knee highs and put them on, and then slipped into the Christian Louboutin Patent Mary Jane's Rose had picked out. Cute, I even had the school girl shoes, except these had a fucking four inch heel on them. I'm positive I will face plant on the floor at some point tonight. But it would be worth it, I told myself. Emmett will be excited that I've made this much of an effort. I just hope after this, my fucking mental problem causing my drought will go away.

I took a deep breath and went into the living room. While I was changing, my bitches had put candles all around the living room and bedroom and had them lit. Aw, aren't they sweet? Won't even need to turn the lights on. Alice and Rosalie both started whistling and yelling cat calls at me soon as they saw me. Silly bitches. I just shook my head at them.

"Look, seriously, thank you guys for everything. I know I'm a pain in the ass and whatever, but thank you for helping me, for helping us. I just hope this works out the way I want it to," I told them.

"Nothing to thank us for, you'd do it for us if we had your problem, not that we ever would, but you get it," Alice explained. Then she grabbed a bag and dumped it on the couch. "And just in case you need some extra help getting yourself pumped up, we bought you presents!"

I walked over to the couch and gasped in horror. These hookers had hit the sex shop! There was a vibrator, lube, nipple clamps and a tub of something called 'Excream'. I held it up looking at her questioningly.

"Oh that, that is _good_ stuff! Just take a dab and rub it on your clit. It'll set your ass on fire and you'll do everything imaginable to put that fire out. Turns you into a freak in the sheets! I keep that shit stocked." She seemed so proud of herself.

I wasn't going to argue. I was willing to do anything, even try some of this weird shit. I looked at the clock. Damn, Emmett will be here in 15 minutes!

"Ok, thanks again, but y'all really have to leave now. Emmett will be here in 15 minutes!" I yelled and started pushing them from the room.

"Damn woman, chill, we're going! But tomorrow, we want details. You hear me? And not the edited version!" Rose spat at me.

I sighed. "Yes, of course, now go!"

They left the room and I headed back to the couch to put the things they left me in a better place. I looked at the 'Excream'. Well, it couldn't hurt, right? I checked the directions on the tub, opened it up and got a dab on my finger and rubbed it all over my clit. I took the things into the bedroom and placed it by the bed then went to wash my hands. As I was drying them, I felt it. Oh son of a bitch! I was tingling everywhere. It was like being right on the brink of an orgasm but not being able to release. It was sweet torture! I squeezed my thighs together trying to get friction but nothing helped. I went and sat on the couch and tried to stay still but couldn't. I started rocking back and forth trying to ease the ache but nothing would work. I knew what would work though, but I had to hold out until Emmett got there. I wasn't gonna fire one off before he showed up. Just seemed so fucking wrong after all this time! So I sat and waited, and waited, and waited some more.

_Finally_ I heard the door unlock. I stood immediately and tried to stand in a sexy but casual pose but the burning between my thighs was making it difficult. He opened the door and walked in, looking around the room. He froze in his place when his eyes locked onto me.

Trying to be sexy, I slowly ran a finger from my neck down to between my breasts, all the while keeping my eyes on his. "Hey there baby," I cooed. Hey, I'm _trying_ to be sexy here, I'm channeling my inner slut.

I watched him swallow hard then take a few slow steps towards me. He stopped within an arms reach and all I wanted to do was throw him down, get his cock out and ride it till the cows came home, but I restrained. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Damn baby girl, to what do I owe this?"

"It's our five year anniversary; did you think I'd forget?" I reached out and slowly ran my hand down his chest, causing him to shiver.

He let out a low, feral growl. "No, but damn I wasn't expecting this. Especially after, well, the problems and such."

I couldn't stop myself from retreating; I lowered my hand from his chest and hung my head slightly, biting my lip.

"Hey, now, you know I didn't mean it like that." He tilted my chin up so to look me in the eyes. "You know I understand." He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me, immediately causing my body to stir. Damn, is that all it takes is a little tingly cream? I will now invest in this shit by the truck loads.

"I know, forget it. But all this…" I waved my hands around the room "Is for you. Tonight is about you and I'm trying to make up to you for how bad the last six months have been."

"Girl, the last six months have been great. No sex, no problem. Things like that are going to happen with how fucked up our schedules are."

I placed a finger against his lips to quiet him then leaned in to softly kiss his lips. Now I'm glad Rosalie picked out these fucking heels. I don't have to stand on my tip toes!

His arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer. His lips became more demanding, sucking my lower lip between his. I locked my hands around his neck and began licking his lips. His mouth opened and our tongues began to tango in perfect unison. We always were good at kissing but I guess from the lack of other physical intimacy, tonight the kisses were on fire. He pulled away slightly and looked down at me.

"So let's see what you're wearing for daddy tonight." He spun me around, whistling when my skirt flew up a bit to reveal my thong. "Oh baby, daddy likes." His eyes were hooded with lust. I knew I needed to keep some control over this if I wanted it to be drawn out, but that look in his eyes, hell if I wanted to stop it.

I pulled his hand to my lips, kissing his knuckles. "Come with me then, there are more surprises." I led him into the master bedroom then closed the door once we were in. He turned to face me and I started to playfully push him back towards the bed until his knees hit. I began slowly unbuttoning his shirt then slipped it off his arms. My God this man's body should be a shrine or something. I think his arms are bigger, I can't get both my hands around one bicep I'm sure! His chest, oh my, well do I really need to tell you? You've seen him; you know the fuck awesomeness that is his chest. Perfectly sculpted abs and pecs; that chiseled 'v' cut pointing the way to the magic stick. My God, what in the hell was my problem? I licked my lips as I stared at his body. I was brought out of my adoration when he chuckled.

"See something you like baby?" Always the cocky fool!

"Perhaps. But I'm sure there's even more that I like down here." I patted his junk through his jeans, causing him to hiss. "We should get your jeans off too, just so I can be sure."

He reached for my top to unbutton it and I pulled away. "No, no, you're doing this my way. Sit back and enjoy the ride, baby."

"Yes, ma'am!" He gave me a fake salute causing me to giggle. God, he was turning me into a silly school girl. Wait! Perfect for my outfit!

I went to work on his jeans, unbuttoning them and unzipping them then tugging them down his thighs until they hit the ground. I ran my hands back up his toned legs, lightly dragging my nails as I did until I hit his Calvin's. He really should just pose for a billboard in those things; he could sell millions of pair of underwear for sure. I again slowly pulled them down until they were in a pile with his jeans. He stepped out of the pile and kicked them across the room.

"And now what would you like, Ms. Swan?" he seductively asked as he reached for me again. I pushed him back against the bed until he fell on his back.

"Scoot up to the middle of the bed please," I instructed. His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Once he was positioned properly I grabbed my stash from under the foot of the bed. Two black scarves, neither of which would really hold him if it came down to it but it worked for what I had in mind. I crawled up the bed by his feet, centering my body over his, careful not to let too much of center touch him. It would be over if I started grinding against him, no question about that. I made my way to his chest and took both of his hands in mine; placing them behind his head and secured them with the scarves then tied the scarves to the headboard. I stood up still straddling him.

"Now, I think I can trust you to behave yourself now, Mr. McCarty. This is just to ensure you don't get touchy/feely on me for this next part." I winked at him and carefully got off the bed. "I'll be right back, don't move." I walked out of the room to where the iPod dock was located and switched it on. I turned up the tunes just in time for the start of "Slow Jams" by Twista and Jamie Foxx. Perfect!

I sauntered back into the bedroom, leaving the door open so the music would filter in. I leant over the footboard to give him a generous view of my breasts. "Would you like a little strip tease, Mr. McCarty?" He nodded enthusiastically.

I took a few steps back and made sure to keep myself in his eye sight and slowly started swaying back and forth to the music. I gently caressed my body as I moved, letting my hands caress all my curves. I kept my eyes locked on him. It was almost funny watching him; he didn't know where to look as I danced back and forth to the music. At one point, I propped my left leg up on the bed and rubbed my leg from the ankle up. Once at my thigh, I moved my skirt out of the way to show my bare pussy and crotchless panties. He tried to jerk up, only to be restrained by the scarves.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that Mr. McCarty. The show isn't over yet," I told him before lowering my leg back to the floor.

"But, you're wearing crotchless panties! And you're bare! Baby, you're _torturing_ me!" His eyes were wide with shock.

"Just wait, it gets better." Yes, he will definitely flip when he sees the art work. Bless my best friends! I will never second guess them again… Ok, well, I won't go that crazy, but still, my BFF's rock! The music changed to 'Nice & Slow' by Usher about the time I started to work the buttons on my top. I continued my swaying as I popped each one open as slow as possible, all the while keeping an eye on how my sex god was holding up on the bed. He squirmed quite a bit but remained restrained on the bed. He was such a good boy, he should be rewarded!

I climbed back on the bed and straddled his chest; I tugged the knot in my top to loosen it up a bit before lowering myself to where the knot was directly over his mouth. "Mr. McCarty, I seem to be having some trouble with this, could you help me out?"

A growl escaped his mouth as he grabbed the material between his teeth forcefully and yanked. Once the knot was undone, my bra-clad breasts were exposed to him, earning me another feral growl. His face lunged for my tits as I pulled back from him. "Tsk, tsk! I warned you it wasn't over yet." I attempted to scoot back but when I did, my core skimmed over his chest causing a friction that set me on fire more than when I first felt the 'Excream' first start to take effect. I froze mid-movement, my breath catching. Emmett noticed my reaction and got an evil look in his eye.

"Something wrong there, baby?" he asked as he shifted his body to force contact with my center.

I gasped and rocked against him. No! No! No! Do _not_ lose control, you're so fucking close! I planted my hands on his chest in a fruitless effort to hold him down but he bucked his body again. He gave his hands one good pull against the scarves and they released him. Son of a bitch! I should have bought hand cuffs! Strong ass mother fucker.

His arms circled around me, his mouth going straight for my neck, nibbling, kissing and sucking. I ran my hands through his hair and down his neck, my nails digging into his flesh as he bit down more forcefully forcing a moan from me. He managed to unclasp my bra and pulled the straps from my shoulders. There would be _nothing_ nice and slow about this. Tonight would be an all out fuck fest and I wouldn't have it any other way. Wrapping his arms more firmly around me, he flipped us over. My back hit the bed and his mouth hit my breasts. He repeated the same ministrations he was previously giving my neck on my nipples. His hand worked whichever tit wasn't in his mouth, pinching and pulling. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him tightly against me. His throbbing erection grinding right against my aching pussy. I tried to maneuver so that he would work his way into me but he was having none of that.

"You teased me, now I tease you young lady. It's not very nice to unwrap my gift that slow, you know," he murmured as he continued his assault on my body. Right then, it sounded like a fucking mariachi band blaring from the stereo. Emmett froze and sat straight up. "What in the fuck is that!"

I lay there a moment, totally confused, before it hit me. I started cracking up laughing. All the sudden we heard '_Love is a burning thing. And it makes a fiery ring.'_ Emmett stared at me for a moment then fell over laughing along with me. Fuck me, really? I so should have listened to all the songs on that CD before I transferred it to my iPod for tonight. I have a wide range of music I listen to, you see. Apparently when I was downloading these slow jams a while back, I also was in the mood for Johnny Cash so I added 'Ring of Fire' to it right smack in the middle of the sexy songs. So much for the mood I had set. Once my laughing fit died down, I realized how badly I fucked this up. I rolled onto my side and curled into a ball. I felt the bed shift as Emmett got out. He must have turned off my iPod cause the music died. A minute later, I heard the opening of 'I swear' by John Michael Montgomery. Emmett must have switched our iPods out. He came back into the room and kneeled beside the bed next to me, pushing my hair back out of my face.

"Baby, you ok?" He asked his voice full of concern.

I choked back a sob. "I, I just wanted to make this night perfect for us. For you. I've been such a selfish bitch and wanted to show you how much you mean to me and how sorry I am for everything…" A traitor tear slipped down my face. He softly caressed my face and kissed my nose.

"Isabella, this night _is_ perfect. I've told you, I understand. Contrary to popular belief, six months without sex will not kill me." He scooted me over a bit and crawled into bed with me, wrapping his strong arms around me and held me tight. "Tonight is perfect because you're here with me. You planned all of this for us and it's been the best gift ever because you're giving me you. And now, it's even more memorable because we had an experience that we can look back on and laugh." He lifted my face towards him and softly kissed my forehead.

"You're not disappointed?" I asked my eyes full of tears. My God, how lucky can a woman get? This man was perfection personified.

He laughed. "No baby, you could never disappoint me."

I pushed away from him for a moment. "Well, let me show you this last surprise, maybe it will redeem some of this fuck up." I slipped my shoes off and tossed them to the floor then knelt on the bed to unzip my skirt and slip it down my thighs. Emmett propped himself up on his elbow and watched me intently.

"Sweetheart, that's a fine surprise right there." He reached out and started to trace around the fabric.

I laughed. "Yes, I did get waxed today but that's not the full surprise." I slipped a finger on either side of my crotchless panties and slowly pulled it down until it joined my skirt around my knees. I waited for him to say something. "Um, do you like it?" I asked hesitantly.

His mouth opened and closed a few times while his eyes rose to mine then back down at the art-work. After a moment he sat up, looking at me then pounced on top of me, attacking me in a heated and needy kiss. I pulled away after a few minutes, needing air, and looked at him.

"So I take it you like?" I knew he did, me being the self-conscious bitch I am just wanted to hear him say it.

"Fuck yeah I like it! No, I _love_ it! Almost as much as I love you baby girl. I know that shit's painful but son of a bitch that has got to be the hottest thing I've ever seen!" He attacked my face, lips and neck with kisses again.

I noticed the song change and inwardly cringed over what might come on after the last mishap. I held my breath until the next song came on, it was 'I'll make love to you' by Boyz II Men. Hell, I should have made Emmett make a play list for tonight! He looked up at me and I saw more love in his eyes than I've ever seen before. If I ever doubted it before, this moment cemented it for me. He loves me for me, the crazy episodes, my fuck ups, my OCD issues, that's just part of me. But this man here, this God-like creature loves _me_. It brought tears to my eyes, I couldn't help it. Now I'm going off the deep end on an emotional rollercoaster. Just fucking grand! It's so like me!

He wiped the tears from my face. "Baby, why you crying?"

I sniffed and wiped another tear away. "You love me. Regardless of anything, you love me. It's always felt so surreal but now, this moment; it's all feeling so real to me." I laughed. "Yeah, just like me to go kinda crazy on ya huh?"

Emmett slid between my legs and placed kisses on my stomach and chest as he worked his way up my body. I heard him humming as he did it. When he got to the dip between my breasts he looked me straight in the eyes and sang. 'Close your eyes. Make a wish. And blow out the candle lights. For tonight is just your night. We're gonna celebrate, all through the night…" Oh good God in Heaven my man is in bed signing a 'get to fuckin' song! My whole body is quivering.

I had a quick idea though! The light bulb has sparked! I started running my hands softly over his face and running my hands through his hair and sang right back to him. "Pour the wine. Light the fire, you're wish is my command. I submit to your demand. I will do anything, you need only ask."

He smiled his glowing, dimpled smile as he took my hand in his and started the chorus with me. "I'll make love to you, like you want me to. And I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night. I'll make love to you, when you want me to. And I will not let go till you tell me to."

We smiled at each other. Both knowing this was no longer about teasing and fucking hard. Tonight, we would reconnect with each other on a deeper level. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my neck gently then looked into my eyes. No words were needed. I kissed his lips lightly but with all the passion and love I could force into it. "Baby, would you go put that song on repeat till we're done, please?"

He chuckled. "Your wish is my command." He hopped up and went to the iPod doc and set it on repeat and returned to the room.

"Baby, close that door too."

He looked at me like I had a third head. "Um sugar, we're the only ones here, no one will see."

*stares at the readers* "Yes, but still close the door; there's nothing more to see here." I'm waving to you all while Emmett looks at me strangely. God love him he's closing the door!

*gets out of bed and creeps back over to the door, peeking out* "Sorry y'all, this is just going to be an A and B situation tonight, but thanks for hanging around! Humph, seems I do still have a little bitch left in me! Muahahahaha" *closes door and puts do not disturb sign out*


End file.
